Jade Kayne: New Girl
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Jade Kayne is the new girl at Kadic Academy, but she comes with a troubling past. She quickly makes friends with the Lyoko Warriors, as the principle had made them her mentors, and she may or may not find out about Lyoko, and something about herself that was more than she bargained for. Future OddXJade, UlrichJade brother/sister fluff, Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Me again! Here's a fanfic that I've actually been requesting people to make their own version of! Hope you like my version. If you wanna make your own version to see what you can do, PM me and I'll give you permission. But PRETTY PLEASE PM me first!**  
**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

Jade Kayne, an average 15 year old girl, walked onto the campus of Kadic Academy. She had shoulder length brunette hair with purple highlights, she wore a black Tripp hoodie, a BVB band tee, a black and purple Tripp skirt, and worn out purple combat boots. She had panda earings, a shark tooth necklace, and a panda bracelet that came with the earings.

She looked around the campus, wondering where the administration office might be, while lugging her bags behind her. She glared at anyone daring to look at her.

I don't need to get close to people, she told herself, I'll just end up screwing everything up in the end.

Jade walked passed a group that caught her eye. They didn't even bother with her, but that wasn't what caught her attention. The group of five consisted of a boy with blonde hair and glasses. Obviously a nerd in Jade's opinion. Another boy had the same hair color as hers, and wore a dark green short sleeve over shirt over a lighter green tank top. His pants were also green. A girl who looked to be much like Jade was obviously Japanese. She had black hair above her shoulders, and wore nothing but black.

The two that really caught her eyes out of the group, however, were a guy and a girl. The girl had a pixie cut with pink hair. Her eyebrows were even pink. She wore pink EVERYTHING. The boy had blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity and the law of how much hair gel a single person could use, and had a purple splotch in the middle. His outfit consisted of purple, minus his under shirt and shoes, of which were pink and yellow.

She shook it out of her mind and wandered off, looking again at her map. She noticed that the administration building was south of where she was, but when she looked up, she saw that there were two other buildings there. She was about to look back at the map, when it was knocked out of her hand as she fell to the ground when a person bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it!" The girl who knocked her down exclaimed. Jade looked up and saw a preppy looking girl with long black hair, and enough perfume to make pagent girls puke their guts out.

"I believe **you** bumped into **me**." Jade told her. She got up, wiped herself off, glared at the girl, and began to leave.

"Nobody talks to me that way! I'm the principle's daughter! How dare you!" She shouted. Jade sighed and turned towards the girl.

"Does it look like I care?"

"You should!"

"I don't."

"Get out of here, Sissi!" The brunette boy told her while coming over. He stood next to Jade as if barracading her.

"Ulrich dear, why are you defending this emo, anorexic little-" Sissi could only get that far before the one with the purple one started shouting.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE SOMEONE WHO JUST GOT HERE!" Sissi stared wide eyed at his blow up. "Now get out of here before I do something both of us will regret." He told her. Jade noticed his hand was clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Sissi whimpered and ran off.

"You shouldn't have blown up like that, Odd." The Japanese girl told him. Odd shrugged and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"It was worth it." He said while turning towards Jade. "Are you okay?" he asked. Jade nodded and picked up the map again.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for the administrative office." She told him. He took the map out of her hands and before she could ask, he spoke. "I can show you where it is. It's no problem. In fact, we were all going there. The principle wanted to see us for one reason or another." Odd said carelessly. She looked at the group carefully for a minute and debated.

Well I'm not exactly getting close to them, she told herself, they're just helping me out. With that thought in mind, she offered a small smile.

"Sure, that'd be great." The told Odd. "Thanks."

"It's really no problem." The Japanese one, who she still didn't know the name of, told her. "Besides, like Odd said; we're all going the same way anyway."

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." Ulrich said. "I'm Ulrich Stern. That's Odd Della Robbia; my room mate, this is Yumi Ishiyama, that's Aelita Stones; Odd's cousin, and over there is Jeremy Belpois." They all waved when their name was called.

"Nice to meet you all." Jade told them. "My name's Jade Kayne. I just transferred here." She left out the part where her adoptive parents sent her here because they didn't want her anymore, because she'd probably never talk to them again, and they probably wouldn't care.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jade." Jeremy said. With that, they all started walking to the principle's office. Upon getting there, the secretary simply told them all to go in. This struck the six of them as weird, but they complied.

"Ah, your all here." The principle said. Jade looked at the name on the desk tag: Mr. Delmas

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Delmas." Ulrich told him. "We saw Jade, here, looking confused and we wanted to help her out." Jade wondered why he left out the part about being bullied, but then remembered that Sissi had said something about being the principle's daughter, and decided to let Ulrich do the talking.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. It's actually good you did, because I was going to introduce you when you all got here anyway." Mr. Delmas told us.

"Excuse me sir," Aelita said. The principle looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, Ms. Stones?"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but don't you usually have one student show the new student around?"

"Yes, usually, but this situation fits you all best. With each of your skills, I thought that you all could be her mentors." The principle responded. Jade was going to refuse, but decided against it, as it would raise questions. That and she thought they would probably refuse anyway.

"Sounds cool." Ulrich said. This surprised Jade.

"Yeah, we could totally do that." Odd agreed, surprising Jade further. The rest of them gave their statements of agreement and excitement, and the more there were, the more surprised and shocked Jade was.

"However, I have a request from the parents." The principle said.

"They **aren't **my parents." Jade said. "They just adopted me. Doesn't mean they're my parents." Everyone looked at her questioningly but didn't ask.

"Er, well yes. Anyway, I have a request from the adoptive care givers of young Jade here. They do not want her rooming by herself or with another girl." Jade was very confused by the request. Her parents didn't care. Her mom was the one who abused her for goodness sake. That sounds more like something her bro-

Her brother. He did that. He was the only one in that house that actually cared about her. That took care of her. He knew all of the stuff that her real mom and adoptive mom did to her.

She looked at the others and saw them, mainly the boys, looking confused. Jeremy spoke up after a few seconds,

"So she's supposed to room with a boy?" He asked. The principle nodded.

"Stern, Della Robbia, and Belpois, this is where you come in. Odd, Ulrich, I know you two are already sharing a dorm, but if you agree, Jade could be placed there. Jeremy, I know there isn't much room, but same thing as Odd and Ulrich. Who would like to share with Jade?" The principle asked.

"Sir, I don't think it would be good for Jade to share with me, as I stay up almost all hours working on homework and other things that are important." Jeremy said. It was a reasonable explanation. Jade discreetly looked at Odd and Ulrich, preparing for the worst.

"She can room with us." They said at the same time.

"She looks a lot like Ulrich and she's a pretty cool girl. It'd be our honor to have her room with us." Odd said. Ulrich looked at her appearence again and looked at Odd.

"She only looks like me in the hair and face." He told him.

"And hight." Odd said. Ulrich looked again and agreed.

"Guess your right."

"Anyway, now that, that's arranged, Odd, Ulrich, I would need either on of your keys to make a copy of to give to Jade. After that, Jade, I would need you to leave as I have important matters to discuss with the five of them." The principle said. Jade looked at the principle suspiciously, then spoke.

"Are you going to tell them about why I have to room with a boy instead of by myself or a girl?" She asked. The principle looked hesitant, afraid of her reaction to his answer.

"Erm... yes. I am. They have a right to know, if they are going to be your mentors and dorming with two of them." The principle explained. Jade nodded and left the room.

**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**  
**Thanks for reading! Short chapter, I know, sorry, but the next part is for the next chapter sooo I will try to make it longer!**  
**Review are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of Jade Kayne, the New Girl. Hope you guys like it!**  
**PS: Please respect that I can ONLY update my stories AT SCHOOL until I get my internet hooked up again. So please don't be messaging me, telling me that you're growing impatient with me, and that I should be updating every other day. Some of you people haven't updated your fics for MONTHS bordering a YEAR. Please respect writers block and my inability to find internet. Thank you**  
**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

Inside Mr. Delmas's office, Odd had just turned over his key so that a copy could be made for Jade.

"Now then, onto business." Mr. Delmas said. Before he could say anything else, however, Aelita raised her hand.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?" Mr. Delmas asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if you should be telling us. Why doesn't Jade?"

"Well, according to the person who informed me, Jade has a really hard time talking about it, even to him." He told her, and the rest of them.

"Yes sir."

"As I was saying, Jade's birth and adoptive mother used to abuse her. In all three ways." The Lyoko warriors got horrified looks but stayed silent. "As she got older, her birth mother increased what she did, but stopped once she got pregnant again. She gave Jade up for adoption and got married to her boyfriend, changing her last name from Mastelle.

"Jade got adopted by the Kayne family a little over a year ago where the parent's promptly divorced, and the mother was left to take care of her. The mother started doing the same things as Jade's biological mother had done, making young Jade to turn to her older adoptive brother. However, she had done so after she had been cutting herself for several months. The reason her brother had told me not to let her have her own dorm was for the reason that she still tended to cut. Dorming with a girl made her self-conscious."

The Lyoko warriors stood shocked. Mainly Ulrich and Odd though. Running through Ulrich's mind was his mother's name before she married his dad, and Odd was thinking about how much he wanted to kill those people.

"We'll do the best we can to help her, sir." Jeremy said. The others nodded their head, each of them making a pact to never let her be by herself.

"Very well, I thank you. Now, you all may go and show her around. She starts her classes tomorrow so she can get a good night sleep tonight." Mr. Delmas said. The nodded and left the room when he excused them.

**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**  
**Thank you so much for reading and I am SO sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer, I promise! Keep reading and review! REVIEWS=LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I was moving and such, I didn't have any ideas for the story, but now I do, and I hope you guys like it!  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Jade, Odd, and Ulrich were in their dorm room helping Jade settle in. They helped her unpack boxes and find room for her stuff in the small dorm originally built for two people. Ulrich offered to share his wardrobe and started organizing his stuff so that each of them would have half of it.

"Thank you guys for doing all this for me. It means a lot." Jade told the two warriors with a shy smile.

"It's really no problem, Jade." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome having you here!" Odd came up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "We'll have so much fun staying up and thinking up ways to humiliate Sissi!"

"Odd, I think she would rather sleep, don't you?" Ulrich asked his friend.

"Sissi's the one who called me emo and anorexic, right?" Jade asked the two with feigned innocence.

"Yeah," Odd started. "I almost forgot about that. She's gonna pay for it!"

"I may have an idea…" Jade said slowly. Odd and Ulrich turned to her with wide eyes.

"Well?" Both boys couldn't wait to hear an idea on how to get back at Sissi.

"Well, I noticed that Sissi called you 'dear' Ulrich. But it's obvious that you have absolutely no feelings for her. Meaning she's got a giant mondo crush on you, but you would rather see her drop into a bottomless pit, right?" The boys shared a pretty good laugh at how she put it.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ulrich said when he calmed down enough.

"Why's that so important?" Odd asked her while still recovering from his laughing fit.

"Well why don't we play a little trick on little miss perfect?" Jade said, once again with feigned innocence. She saw amused confusion on the boys' faces, so she elaborated. "Send her a text from Ulrich's phone saying that he wants to do something with her tomorrow, then set up some kind of prank that gets her when she walks in or near it."

Once again, the boys went into a fit of laughter, but this time, after a quick state of shock at how diabolical the girl now sharing their dorm could be. Both boys silently swore to themselves never to make her angry if they want to live. Ulrich sat on his bed, Odd sat on his, and Jade sat backwards on a chair between both of them.

"That's brilliant!" Odd said between laughs.

"We should add something to it." Ulrich said after sobering up. He looked at Jade expectantly, who then tapped her finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"We should have everyone in the group ignore her up until the prank. Don't even look at her or acknowledge that she's there. It'll make her tick. Then, Ulrich, send another message saying that you still want to meet with her."

"Remind me not to make you angry." Odd told her after fully comprehending what she was saying.

"We should tell the others. Let's have Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi meet us in here." Ulrich suggested. Jade and Odd nodded before Ulrich continued. "I'll go get Jeremy. Odd, you text Yumi and Aelita. Yumi got permission to stay with Aelita over the weekend."

"Gotcha." Odd got his phone out and texted either Yumi or Aelita. Didn't matter which, since they were together. Ulrich had already left to get Jeremy.

"Think this will go as planned?" Jade asked him shyly. Odd looked over to her in shock.

"How can you go from a diabolical pranking queen to a shy princess so fast?" Odd asked, causing her to blush. "Of course it'll work. This is engenious."

Just then, the door opened and Ulrich and Jeremy came in the room.

"What's this plan you have? It's not going to potentially get you in trouble, is it?" Jeremy asked them in a voice that clearly stated I'm-so-done.

"Not really," Odd started, "I mean, unless pranking the principal's daughter is going to get us in potential trouble." Jeremy simply sighed and sat next to Ulrich on his bed.

"Now to wait for-" Ulrich was cut off by a knock at the door. He got up and opened it a little bit to see who it was before opening it all the way to let Yumi and Aelita in.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, all Odd texted me was that it was something that 'decides the fate of the universe.'" Aelita said with a giggle.

"They're planning on pranking Sissi." Jeremy provided for her. Yumi smirked.

"You really prepared to risk possible suspension for that?" Aelita asked them.

"Well if we make it obvious that it's payback for her calling Jade emo and anorexic, she can't really tell her father, now can she?" Odd told them.

"Besides, it's not so bad that we're gonna get suspended. It's just a little fun and games." Ulrich said.

"Alright," Jeremy gave in, "let's hear it."

Jade, Odd and Ulrich told them of what they were planning. Jade told them that they would send a text to her from Ulrich's phone saying that he wanted to do something with her tomorrow. Ulrich suggested saying that he wanted to learn Pencak Silat with her.

Odd then told them how they were going to ignore her for the majority of the day up until the prank, which meant not making eye contact, not acknowledging that she was in the same room, ignoring her when she talks to them, not looking at her, the whole shebang.

Jade told them how Ulrich would send a text to her again at some point in the day and say he still wanted to learn with her and to meet her in the gym.

She told them how she, Ulrich, and Odd would go into the gymnasium and set up the main course about a quarter of an hour before Sissi was supposed to get there.

"Wow, that's a lot." Yumi said with wide eyes.

"What do you want this 'main course' to be?" Aelita asked.

Jade smirked. "Well, I do have some ideas."

"Well don't keep us in suspense!" Odd exclaimed with an excited and impatient expression.

"First, Ulrich, send the text." Jade said. Ulrich nodded and got his phone out.

'Let's learn pencak silat together. Meet me in the gymnasium tomorrow at three o'clock. -Ulrich'

Message sent.

"Alright, it's done." Ulrich told her. "Now tell us what you're planning." Jade smirked and got them into a huddle as she told them what her plan for the 'main course' was.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It didn't take me as long to write as I thought it would. I'll try to get the next one up soon, but it might not be today or the next day. It honestly depends. Also, I only have two and a half days of school this week, which means two and a half days for fanfiction posting. **

**Anyways! Thanks again! You guys are awesome!**

**~RK4el**


End file.
